vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Sandy Koufax
| bats = Rechts | throws = Links | debutdate = | debutyear = 1955 | debutteam = Brooklyn Dodgers | statyear = | stat1label = Win-Loss | stat1value = 165-87 | stat2label = Earned Run Average | stat2value = 2.76 | stat3label = Strikeouts | stat3value = 2,396 | teams = * Brooklyn Dodgers ( - ) * Los Angeles Dodgers ( - ) |highlights = * Baseball Hall of Fame (1972, 1. Wahlgang, 87% Ja-Stimmen) * 6x All-Star (1961-66) * 3x World Series-Gewinner (1959, 1965, 1966) * National League Most Valuable Player (1963) * 3x Cy Young Award (1963, 1965, 1966) * 2x Babe Ruth Award (1963, 1965) *Perfect Game am 9. September 1965 | hofdate = 1972 | hofvote = 87% | update = 7. Dezember 2008 }} Sanford „Sandy“ Koufax (* 30. Dezember 1935 in Brooklyn, New York als Sanford Braun) ist ein ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Baseball-Pitcher der Brooklyn Dodgers und der Los Angeles Dodgers in der Major League Baseball. Koufax ist mit drei Cy Young Awards für den besten Pitcher, drei MLB-Meisterschaften, drei Babe Ruth Awards für den besten Playoff-Spieler, einem Most Valuable Player Award der National League und sechs Auszeichnungen zum All-Star einer der erfolgreichsten Werfer aller Zeiten. Darüber hinaus warf er vier No-Hitter und ein Perfect Game. 1972 wurde Koufax in die Baseball Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Der dem jüdischen Glauben angehörende Koufax erlangte über den Sport hinaus Bedeutung. Im 1. Spiel der World Series 1965 trat er nicht an, weil dieses Spiel an Jom Kippur stattfand. Dieser Vorfall erregte nationales Aufsehen, weil es die Kluft zwischen professioneller Berufsauffassung und persönlichem Glauben aufzeigte. Unter amerikanischen Juden gilt Koufax deswegen als Held. Biografie Koufax wuchs im jüdisch geprägten Brooklyn auf und spielte zunächst Basketball, Baseball war eher Zeitvertreib. Doch als ein Baseball-Scout seinen Fastball sah − für den er später berühmt werden würde – wurde er von den heimischen Brooklyn Dodgers verpflichtet und mit einem Profi-Vertrag über 6.000 US-Dollar monatlich ausgestattet. Koufax debütierte 1955 bei den Dodgers, seine ersten sechs Jahre waren unbemerkenswert. Obwohl sein Fastball über 160 km/h schnell war (und somit ständig Ligaspitze), fehlten ihm Kontrolle und das nötige Wurfrepertoire jenseits des geraden, schnellen Balles. Sein Earned Run Average (ERA) war konstant bei mäßigen 4 bis 5, und er verlor mehr Spiele als er gewann. Als Reservespieler war er aber Teil jenes 1959er-Teams, welches die World Series gewann. Der ehrgeizige, aber bis dahin oft störrische und wenig professionell lebende Koufax war aber Ende der Saison 1960 so frustriert, dass er ernsthaft mit dem Karriereende flirtete, sich aber noch zu „einem weiteren Jahr“ überreden ließ. Koufax änderte fortan seine berufliche Einstellung. Um mehr Ausdauer zu kriegen, lief er stundenlang und verbesserte seine Wurftechnik. Außerdem warf er seinen Fastball nicht mehr mit voller Kraft (auf Kosten der Kontrolle), sondern etwas zurückgenommen, damit er auf tatsächlich immer in die Schlagzone flog. Die Geschwindigkeit blieb fast dieselbe, doch die Präzision steigerte sich enorm. Koufax wurde schlagartig ein Weltklassewerfer: er notierte 269 Strikeouts, brach damit einen jahrzehntealten National-League-Rekord und gewann 18 seiner 31 Spiele. 1962 warf er seinen ersten No-Hitter und hatte einen Monat, an dem sein ERA auf 1.23 fiel. Trotzdem waren die Dodgers noch nicht soweit, dass sie im Titelrennen mitmischten. 1963 wurde Koufaxs endgültiger Durchbruch. Er warf einen zweiten No-Hitter und gewann die Triple Crown für Pitcher, indem er die meisten Wins einfuhr (25, und nur 5 Niederlagen), die meisten Strikeouts warf (306) und den tiefsten ERA (1.88) notierte und dazu acht Shutouts schaffte, d.h. ein komplettes Spiel ohne gegnerischen Punktgewinn absolvierte. Er führte die Dodgers in die World Series 1963 und dominierte die New York Yankees nach Belieben: in Spiel 1 warf er 14 Strikeouts, und Yankee-Catcher Yogi Berra wurde mit den Worten zitiert: „Ich sehe, warum er 25 Spiele gewann. Was ich nicht kapiere, ist wie er 5 verlor.“ (I can see how he won 25 games. What I don't understand is how he lost five). Koufax führt die Dodgers zu ihrem zweiten World Series-Gewinn und hatte am Ende den noch den Cy Young- und den Babe Ruth-Award gewonnen. 1964 warf Koufax seinen dritten No-Hitter und schaffte das Kunststück, drei Schlagmänner in der Minimalzahl von neun Pitches jeweils mit Strikeout hinauszuwerfen. Obwohl er Armprobleme aufgrund von Gelenkverschleiß bekam, gewann er 19 Spiele und verlor nur 5. Im nächsten Jahr nahm Koufax Kortison und Capsaicin gegen chronische Ellbogenschmerzen (es wurde später Arthritis diagnostiziert), aber seine Leistungen blieben exzellent. Er warf ein Perfect Game, wobei er der bis heute Einzige Perfect-Game-Werfer der Major League ist, der mindestens 14 Strikeouts schaffte. Seine Dodgers schafften es in die World Series gegen die Minnesota Twins. Dort schrieb Koufax Geschichte, als er sich als Jude weigerte, im 1. Spiel aufzulaufen, da es auf Jom Kippur fiel. Koufax dominierte aber den Rest der Serie, führte die Dodgers zum dritten Meisterschafts-Sieg und gewann viele Sympathien für seine Entscheidung: Sports Illustrated wählte ihn als "Sportler des Jahres 1965". 1966 war Koufaxs Arm so geschädigt, dass er beschloss, nur noch dieses eine Jahr weiterzuwerfen. Er beendete diese Saison auf beeindruckende Art, indem er 27 Spiele gewann und einen starken ERA von 1.73 erreichte. Die Dodgers erreichten die World Series, wurden aber trotz Koufaxs tadellosen Leistungen mit 4–0 von den Baltimore Orioles besiegt. Hiermit trat Koufax im Alter von gerade einmal 30 Jahren ab. Seine Nummer 32 wird von den Dodgers nicht mehr vergeben, und 1972 wurde er mit 87% der Stimmen im 1. Wahlgang in die Hall of Fame gewählt. Sein Playoff-ERA von 0.95 ist immer noch absolute Weltklasse. Wurftechnik Koufax konnte einen sehr schnellen Fastball werfen, der bis zu 160 km/h schnell war. Den Fastball warf er meist mit einem leichten Unterschnitt, so dass der Ball tückisch stieg und kaum zu berechnen war. Oft genutzte Varianten waren ein Curveball, der nach unten wegdrehte, ein Forkball, der in der Luft „flatterte“ sowie ein Changeup, bei dem er den Ball absichtlich langsamer warf und somit die Schlagmänner zu zu frühem Schwingen provozierte. Koufax galt von 1961 bis 1966 als der Pitcher mit der besten Ballkontrolle. Willie Stargell von den Pittsburgh Pirates sagte, Koufaxs Bälle zu schlagen seien wie der Versuch „Suppe mit einer Gabel zu essen“ (Hitting against him is like eating soup with a fork). Baseball-Hall of Famer Willie Mays sagte: „Ich wusste, was er werfen würde, aber konnte seine Bälle trotzdem nie treffen.“ (I knew every pitch he was going to throw and still I couldn't hit him.). Catcher Joe Roseboro schließlich sagte, gegen Koufax schlagen zu müssen sei wie „das Sitzen auf einem wackligen Stuhl“. Privatleben Koufax (sprich: „Koh-fäx“) wurde 1935 in Brooklyn als Sanford Braun geboren. Seine Eltern Evelyn und Jack Braun waren jüdischen Glaubens. Sie ließen sich scheiden, als er drei Jahre alt war. Als seine Mutter wieder heiratete, nahm sie den Namen „Koufax“ ihres neuen Ehemannes an. Koufax selbst war zweimal verheiratet, aber auch die zweite Ehe endete in einer Scheidung. Unter amerikanischen Juden ist Koufax ein Volksheld. Seitdem er an Spiel 1 der World Series 1965 nicht teilnahm, um Jom Kippur zu feiern, ist er ein Symbol für festen jüdischen Glauben. Weblinks * Baseball Hall of Fame: Sandy Koufax * Karriere-Statistiken * Sporting News-Artikel: Top 100 Baseballer aller Zeiten (#26: Sandy Koufax) * ESPN-Artikel zu Sandy Koufax Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1935 Kategorie:Mann en:Sandy Koufax es:Sandy Koufax fi:Sandy Koufax fr:Sandy Koufax he:סנדי קופקס io:Sandy Koufax it:Sandy Koufax ja:サンディー・コーファックス ko:샌디 쿠팩스 zh:山迪·柯法斯